The lift system employed on a mast assembly of a conventional lift truck normally includes a pair of laterally spaced and equally tensioned chains, each having first ends anchored to a fixed upright assembly and second ends anchored to a movable upright assmebly or to a movable carriage assembly. Chain tension must be periodically adjusted to ensure efficient raising and lowering of the movable assembly during operation of the lift truck. A typical adjustable chain anchor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,765, issued on Mar. 1, 1977 to Edward V. Leskovec et al. Although adjustable chain anchors of this type have performed adequately, space limitations on present day "high visibility" mast assemblies dictate the need for an adjustable chain anchor that is compact and designed to be conveniently positioned adjacent to an upper end of the fixed upright assembly for ready access by a workman.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.